


Furry Bunny

by Pentobarbital_Mojito



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentobarbital_Mojito/pseuds/Pentobarbital_Mojito





	Furry Bunny

“这里可没有给兔子吃的食物。”比起质问“你怎么会变成这样”，鸿上了见只是平淡地揶揄了一句。

藤木游作耷拉着耳朵，棉花球一般的尾巴不安地抖动着。

“我今天可没有点热狗。原来你们还有外卖服务？”  
“这是新改良过的。如果你吃腻了以前的，可以尝尝看。”  
“你就是为了这个来的？”鸿上了见接过包装袋放在桌上，意味不明地笑了笑。  
“我想见你……不行吗？”  
“再过一会儿Vira和Spectre他们就要回到这边了。”  
“他们不是今天都有任务在身吗？”  
“哦？你调查得还挺清楚。连决斗盘都没带在身上，看来也不是找我决斗吧？”

他靠过去，在条件反射闭上眼睛的游作耳边轻笑道：“食髓知味了吗，高中生？”

游作的耳根几乎是立马就红了，在不久前的意外后也不知道是不是由于对方的迁就才发展成这样。“然而在伊格尼斯的问题上，汉诺骑士是绝对不会让步的。唯独这点给我记好了。”

“我不是因为想……只是……”  
“只是什么？发情期的小兔子难道舔舔毛就满足了吗？”鸿上了见的腿伸到他胯间，挑衅地向上蹭着：“不发泄出来的话，你又打算自己在家可怜兮兮地自慰吗？喊着我的名字射在卫生纸上，以为我什么都感觉不到？半夜突然因为感应到这种事情而醒过来，可不是什么能笑出来的事情。”  
“对不起，我之前不知道会这样。”  
“好了，我并不是在责怪你。适当的发泄也有助于调整状态，我倒是不太介意。”

直到鸿上了见开始叼着他牛仔裤的拉链向下扯，藤木游作才后知后觉地慌乱起来：“这个还没消失，也许会对你产生影响……”  
“带了吗？”鸿上了见抬眼看看他，嘴里泛开冰凉的金属味：“我是说，套子。“  
藤木游作摸摸鼻子，从口袋里摸出小方块，局促地把包装攥得皱巴巴。  
“有这个就没问题了。”鸿上了见咬开铝箔袋，掏出半透明的粉色橡胶制品。  
藤木游作一时间不知道眼睛该往哪放，指甲扣进掌心里，隐约的钝痛勉强能换取一丝冷静。蹲下身的了见用指尖把圆环推上已经硬挺的性器，含上尖端后，用嘴唇与舌头慢慢朝着根部推过去。  
“好烫。”他含糊地感叹。  
于是脸颊被撑得更酸胀了一些。  
“还真是没有忍耐力啊，高中生。”  
被一把推到窗边的床铺上，藤木游作试图挣扎起身，却发现左手已经被拷在了床边的扶梯上。他甚至没注意到鸿上了见是什么时候拿出手铐的。对方好整以暇地笑着，嘴唇上沾上的润滑油唾液混合物在窗帘缝隙透进的阳光下暧昧地闪烁。  
“敢独自闯进敌人的据点，该说你是过于自信还是愚蠢呢？”鸿上了见抬起他的下巴，对着高中生半张的薄唇狠狠咬了下去，又在他惊讶的目光中抚慰般地舔吻。背光的水色瞳孔近在咫尺，藤木游作只觉得心脏颤动的声音越来越大。  
还没等他试图加深这个吻，鸿上了见就往后退了退，从床下翻出一瓶东西扔给他。  
他抓住瓶子，晃动左手，用手铐和金属梯子碰撞的声响表明此刻自己活动受限。但对方并不让步，只是圈住他的脖子，腿蹭上他的腰：“我认识的Playmaker应该不会连这点事都做不好吧？“  
被束缚的左手够不到了见的下身，费了好大功夫他才用另一只手把对方的西装裤褪到膝弯。右手绕回来，拧开左手握住的瓶子，再艰难地调整着左手的角度，将粘滑的液体挤到手心。  
在手掌加温片刻后，他把半透明的水溶润滑剂涂抹在了见的腰窝，然后向下探进去。对方下意识向上抬了抬腰，泄出一声颤抖的喘息。  
在最初的情事中，紧致的后穴连一根手指都很难放进去。不过这次纳入手指的过程明显顺畅了许多。“自己做过了吗？”藤木游作条件反射问出口。  
“是啊，因为被发情的高中生影响到没法睡觉。”  
藤木游作没好意思继续问下去，只能暗自思忖，他做的时候也是一边想着我一边安慰自己的吗。  
“你又在擅自胡思乱想什么，都写在脸上了。手，别停着不动，难道还要给你先充好电吗？”  
鸿上了见晃动着腰，把高中生的手指又吃进一些。缠裹在手指周围的润滑液被挤压到指根，又沾到穴口一圈，连带着会阴附近的纯白毛发也被弄湿，变成一缕一缕的。  
“今天应该能顺利一些，所以……快一点。”  
然而他还是误算了发情垂耳兔的尺寸，即便已经好好扩张了，身体深处被藤木游作的形状撑开的感触还是强烈到让他不断发抖。被开拓的疼痛伴随着被侵犯的实感席卷了每一寸神经末梢，鸿上了见低头咬紧高中生的锁骨，即便附近已经烙下了好几处新鲜齿痕。  
藤木游作也没轻松到哪里去，鸿上了见的牙齿毫不留情，下面也是。能轻松一些的仅仅是扩张的环节，此刻性器仍然被吸得紧紧的。  
“了见，放松一点。”  
对方不理会他，只是伏在他肩头喘气，里面还不住地痉挛着，夹得他难以完整思考。  
“了见……”他偏过头，试图去讨要一个亲吻。  
“我已经……这都是你……太大……的问题吧！”鸿上了见直起身躲开，试图调整到轻松一些的姿势。可是很不巧，此刻窗帘外的天空已经染上夕阳的橙黄。在晚风中翻滚的潮汐之上，离岸不远的游艇也难免摇晃起来。在能把握住平衡之前，他只觉得体内的肉棒又捅得更深了一些。  
面对鸿上了见愤怒的眼神，藤木游作只能有些委屈地垂下头：“把这个松开好不好，我想抱抱你……”  
“不好。”  
鸿上了见看他一副被欺负的样子，感到十分见鬼。  
“头抬起来。”  
“对不起……我是不是又弄疼你了……本来不打算在这种时候做的，要是能忍住不来找你的话……”  
“别说傻话。”鸿上了见再度咬上去，甜美的铁锈味在唇齿间荡漾开来。这次的亲吻持续了很久，在徒劳的手铐碰撞声，和对方右手逐渐大胆起来的触碰之中，连骨髓都仿佛要融化掉，坠落成一片炫目的空白。  
“好一些了吗？”在意识的边缘，传来模糊的声音。  
他下意识应了一声，接着刚刚开始恢复清晰的视野就被撞得支离破碎。  
藤木游作自由的右手固定住他的腰，本能地挺动起来。发间垂下的耳朵摇动着碰上他的脸颊，触及之处全是一片滚烫。  
“突然怎么……游作！慢……不……”他撑着对方的胸口试图起身，腰间的禁锢却怎么都挣脱不开。

 

哗啦。  
随着一阵尖锐的响声，随意买来的手铐竟然就这么松脱了。一部分零件砸到游艇内的地板上，另一部分还在藤木游作手腕上。  
不过这一切都已经不重要了。  
方才还可怜兮兮的垂耳兔，此刻双眼里燃烧着的，是属于猎食者的目光。  
“……我觉得他们差不多已经完成工作了。”所以藤木游作你要不先回去吧？  
“了见，是这里吗？”双手被按在两侧的床单上，对方的身体压迫下来，鸿上了见的双腿不得不分得更开，脆弱的腺体被顶住磨蹭。意外被反杀的汉诺领导试图挣开双手向后逃离，却被拖住腿拉回去径直贯入，只能睁大眼睛抽噎着。  
“了见，了见……”藤木游作只是重复着呼唤，俯身亲吻着对方的发丝、眉骨、鼻尖、脸颊  
嘴唇，像是小孩子不得要领的游戏，又像是某种仪式。向下移动到喉结的时候，他稍微用了点力气咬下去。  
对方几乎立刻哭叫出声，紧绷的小腹溅上斑斑点点的浊液。  
仿佛要窒息一般绞得更紧的内壁终于使得垂耳兔游作也到达了极限，在加速的抽动之后，他保持着在对方体内的姿势射了出来。  
可是不行，这样还不能满足。  
想要更多，想要看他因为自己失控的样子，想要全部。  
像是要被高压烧坏的电线，过载的欲望和快感让大脑难以平稳运转。  
喜欢。想要。不要走。对不起。鸿上了见。鸿上了见。鸿上了见。  
从背后抱住抓着床头栏杆，由于不应期而精神涣散的恋人，他再度深入进去。  
“不要了……游作……里面……已经……”已经把可能会回到游艇的下属忘在脑后，鸿上了见只是本能地抓紧光滑的金属管，被汹涌的情欲和超出限度的快感折磨出的泪水，下身的精液、汗液与润滑液混杂着淌下的液体，让他整个人仿佛要从腰部深处融成一片嘈杂作响的雪花，然后被身后有着无辜眼神的巨型垂耳兔一口又一口吞噬干净。  
“了见……喜欢……了见……了见……”藤木游作亲昵地蹭着他的脖颈，发尾扎得他有些痒。游作的手圈住他发泄后软下去的性器，不时划过敏感的地方。比平时更大的阴茎还不知疲倦地在好深的地方顶弄，明明已经射过一次了……现在还戴着套子吗，如果已经没有了，射得这么深，会不会根本清理不出来。混蛋发情高中生，早知道就应该把两只手都给他拷上。  
不知道自己正在被骂的藤木游作揽住对方的腰，觉得这几天从未如此安心。  
吻了吻对方的脊背，等到呼吸平静下来，他缓缓抽出性器，把取下的套子扔进垃圾桶。

 

等到藤木游作成功从枕头下挖出鸿上了见时，他才发现对方全身上下都凌乱得不成样子。  
“滚回去，高中生。”鸿上了见带着气音发火。  
“我……我帮你弄干净。”  
“不用你管，从汉诺的游艇上滚下去。”  
“了见……”  
“你那样看着我也没有用！”  
“我保证不会再做什么了……”  
“你还想再做什么？”  
“我没有，我不想。”  
“还不走？”  
“那个……了见……”  
“又有什么事？”  
藤木游作伸手指指他，再指指自己。见鸿上了见没反应，只能眨眨眼睛，抓起对方的手，按到尾椎骨附近。  
鸿上了见感觉手心有什么毛茸茸的东西，扭头往后看，发间有什么甩过来挡住了视线。什么白色的……  
“藤木游作。”  
“……是。”  
“给我出去。”

 

 

END


End file.
